


We'll Make It Right For You

by haetalie101



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 177(6) au, 177(6) verse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Child Abuse, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Reincarnation, come of age au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetalie101/pseuds/haetalie101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The message didn't seem too important so he scrolled past it, checking DMs from his friends and Significant Others before scrolling back up to the top of messages.</p>
<p>His eyes widened at the message. 'Excuse me sir? Are you actually John Laurens? I'm from the Boston PD. We found your daughter.'"</p>
<p>A 177(6)/Come of Age AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Frances Lewis darted down the long, narrow hallway of her mother’s apartment. Her innocent eyes were wide with the fear of what would happen if she was caught by the monster chasing her. 

The monster currently chasing her was worse than the ones under her bed. This one couldn’t be chased away by daylight or a hug from her mom. This one was determined to hurt her, no matter how much she cried and begged to be let go. 

Frances dashed into the room that was designated as hers. It had green walls with a brown tree painted on one of the walls. It used to be in near pristine condition, well, as pristine as an 7-year-old’s room could be, but now it was very messy. Blankets were scattered across the floors, toys covering the bed, a lamp was even laying next to its normal spot on the bedside table. 

She slowly crawled into the messiest spot of the room, her closet. Her clothes had long since fallen off of their hangers onto the floor below, forming a soft nest for Frances to cuddle into. She had figured out how to jam the door just right so her monster couldn’t get in. It was a bit ironic, looking back on it in the future. Normally monsters came from the closet, but she had hid from her monster in hers. 

She turned into the darker corner of her safe haven and pulled out a peanut butter sandwich. She had made a stash of them one day when her mother had been on a date with the monster. Sometimes she wished her mother would see how despicable they were, but then the monster may turn on her and, no matter how upset she may be at her mother, she’d never want that.

Frances stifled a yawn and grabbed a blanket from the side of the closet she was sitting on. It was her absolute favorite one. It had Spongebob on it! The monster thought that Spongebob was stupid and wouldn’t let her watch it at all. 

She piled some clothes together to create a makeshift pillow and stretched out a little bit more. Maybe it wasn’t the most comfortable bed, but it was in the only place she felt safe and that was enough for Frances…

*177(6)177(6)177(6)177(6)177(6)177(6)177(6)177(6)177(6)177(6)*

Frances woke up to crying. Her heart nearly leapt out of her throat as she registered the sound of her mother crying. She cautiously opened the door to see her mother sitting slumped on her bed. She slowly crawled out of the closet, glancing around for the monster. If they had hurt her mother…

“Mom?” She whispered softly. “What’s wrong?”

Her mother’s head snapped up. “Oh, sweetie,” She hiccuped. “You weren’t supposed to see me like th-this.”

It was only then that Frances caught sight of the bottle in her mother’s grasp. It was clear, had the word “tequila” written on it, and was almost empty.

“Oh, mom,” She sighed. Frances sat beside her mother on the bed. 

“I-I know I can’t g-give you everything you deserve.” Her mother slurred.

“It’s fine! Really! I don’t need all the stuff the other kids have. I have you and that’s enough.” She reassured her mom.

Her mother sniffled. “You’re such a good kid.” She jerked her head up to glance at the clock. “Oh, you should be in bed, missy. It’s three o’clock in the morning, for god’s sake!” 

Frances smiled. Maybe her mother wasn’t the best, but at least she tried. She helped her mother push the toys off her bed and picked up a random blanket off the floor. She wanted her Spongebob blanket, but it wasn’t like she would actually sleep in her bed. It was too risky. The monster could come in at any moment and get her. She would climb into the bed long enough for her mother to tuck her in and kiss her goodnight and then she would go back to her safe haven. 

Her mother smiled drunkenly and kissed her forehead. “I love you, Frances. Oh!” She grinned excitedly and clapped her hands. “M-maybe we can go out to breakfast tomorrow with Charlie!”

Frances froze. Breakfast with the monster. It would be like handing herself over on a silver platter. But, on the other hand, she really didn’t want to disappoint her mom. She was trying to be better and maybe, since her mother would be around, Charlie wouldn’t hurt her.

“U-um, sure, maybe.” Frances gave her mother a shaky smile. She prayed her mother wouldn’t notice her hesitation.

“What is it?” Why had she hoped? Of course, when she didn’t actually want her mother to notice her fear, she does.

“Well,” She hurriedly thought up a new excuse for her not wanting to be around Charlie. “I was gonna go play with my friends right after breakfast and, if we go somewhere, I probably won’t be able to. But I guess I can play with them later.” She hoped the lie worked. 

“Oh, that’s okay. I wouldn’t want you to miss time with your friends. We can just go some other time.” 

Yes! It worked! 

She yawned before she could stop herself. 

Her mother smiled. “Well, I’ll let you sleep. I love you, Fanny.” She walked over to the door and grabbed the handle to close it. “Goodnight, don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

She giggled slightly and waited until the sound of her mother’s footsteps faded away. The exhaustion hit her after she stopped focusing on the sound. 

‘I really should go back to the closet.’ 

She really meant to, she really did, but she was so tired from evading the monster all day, she simply didn’t have the will to. 

Frances Lewis fell asleep in her bed for the first time in weeks.

*177(6)177(6)177(6)177(6)177(6)177(6)177(6)177(6)177(6)177(6)*

A hand was covering her mouth when she awoke. 

“Good morning, Franny.” A sickly sweet voice purred in her ear.

‘Oh, god, no, please, no.’


	2. Two

“Good morning, Franny,” A sickly sweet voice purred.

‘Oh, god, no, please, no…’

Frances’ brown eyes widened in horror. The monster was there, in her room, pinning her down, smirking at her as if they had already won whatever sick game they thought they were playing. Their green eyes glinted with vicious intent. 

“You really thought you could get away from me?” They laughed. 

‘I have to get away somehow. I haven’t done anything, anything I remember, anyway, but I’m sure they’re not against making something up to hurt me.’

“Sorry, honey. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me. At least until you go to college or grow up, but what college would want you? And you’re so reliant on that stupid mother of yours, I bet you stay with her for the rest of her godforsaken li- OW!” Her captor screamed in pain and recoiled their hand.

Frances had planned on waiting until Charlie was distracted by something, but nobody insulted her mother and got away from it. She bolted up from the bed, trying desperately to get away. Barely getting two steps away from the bed, she was grabbed by her hair roughly and dragged back to her monster. 

“You’re going to pay for that, you little brat!” The monster snarled.

“Mommy!” She wailed desperately.

“Oh, don’t even bother. Your mother is out looking for a job again to feed your worthless ass. Honestly, you don’t deserve it. You’re a greedy little parasite, sucking adults hard earned money away.” Charlie’s face was full of pure rage and hatred as they spoke. The hands gripping Frances tightened so hard she almost screamed in pain.

“I am not!” She defended herself. Logically, she knew it wasn’t the best thing to do in this situation. She didn’t care. Charlie was going to hurt her anyway. Nothing she did or said would change that.

“Oh, so the parasite thinks she can talk?” The monster’s eyes lit up, as if they had been waiting for this very moment. “I think you need to be taught a lesson. Children should be seen and not heard. Oh, Franny, keeping your mouth shut would have brought an easy end to this problem, but, of course, you can never take the easy way out.” They muttered darkly.

Frances squirmed in the monster’s grasp. She wasn’t liking the sound of this. 

“I’m doing your mother a favor with this, you know. I’m fixing her unruly child.” 

At that, Frances glared.

“I don’t need to be fixed. My mom wouldn’t like you if she knew what you were doing.” She spat. 

A hand reached up and slapped her angrily across the face.

“That is enough out of you.” Charlie sneered. “Now, this will all be better as long as you stay still and don’t give me any trouble.”

Frances writhed in their grasp.

“Guess you’re choosing the hard way then.”

She doesn’t remember much after that. She remembers hard, angry fists. She remembers hateful words muttered in her ear. She remembers wishing for her mother. Overall, Frances Lewis remembers pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is pretty short, but I hate writing violence and it tends to drain me. Also, I wanted to at least get something up today since the time between updates may get a bit longer after the next couple chapters. Things should start looking better for Frances after this, but who knows? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (I mean, I do, but not really...)


	3. Three

The lights and noises that Frances woke up to were very annoying. She groaned and tried rolling over, gasping at the pain all over her body. Resolved to staying in the same position she woke up in, she glanced around the room.

The entire room was stark white and she couldn’t help but wonder if the person who decorated this room even knew what color was. Examining the room more, she discovered the machine making all the noise. It was one of which she had seen on the medical shows she secretly watched. She thought it monitored her heart beat, but wasn’t sure.

Her mind swam with all the possibilities of how she had gotten here. Maybe her mom had came back early and had seen what happened. Her heart leapt at the suggestion, but, deep down, she knew it wasn’t true. 

Suddenly, the door opened. Her eyes widened in slight fear. She knew she was in the hospital and since she was, the monster wouldn’t be able to get her, but she was still slightly scared. 

She didn’t need to be afraid. A nurse walked in, looking at the clipboard she was carrying. Her eyes looked up and she gasped at seeing Frances awake. 

“Well, hello there.” She smiled comfortingly at her. “I’m Nurse Mandy. What’s your name?”

“I’m Frances. Where’s my mom?” Frances didn’t really care who the nurse was. She just wanted to make sure her mom was safe.

“Um, sweetie, y-your mom is,” Mandy stuttered, not sure how to explain to a little girl that her mother had been taken in for questioning on her abuse. “She’s busy right now. She asked for the doctors and nurses here to take care of you while she’s gone.”

“Oh.” She wasn’t sure how to react to that. It was nice that her mom wasn’t in trouble, but she’d prefer that she was right there, next to her. 

“In the meantime, we’re going to help you get better. Is there anything we can do to make you feel more comfortable while you’re here? Anything at all?”

Frances didn’t completely trust this nurse, but she seemed nice enough, so she answered truthfully. “C-can somebody get my Spongebob blanket from my apartment? And can I maybe watch some cartoons or something while I’m here?”

“Of course you can! And I’ll see what I can do about your blanket.” The nurse walked closer to the bed and grabbed the remote off the table beside it. Handing it over, she said “Here, here’s the remote. Watch whatever you want for right now and then maybe later we can find a movie for you to watch or something.” 

Frances smiled softly. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Nurse Mandy walked out of the room to inform the doctor that the little girl was awake. Later, she’d ask one of the interns to drive to Frances’ apartment and grab her blanket. Hell, she’d go get it herself if she had to. She’d have to call the girl’s mother and ask her if she could first, but that was a given. As much as it broke her heart, the police had told the hospital staff that the woman was to be nowhere near her daughter. There was still too much mystery regarding the little girl’s abuse and they had to be safe. 

She sighed. Sometimes the amount of tragedy and hurt in this hospital weighed her down, but she wouldn’t trade her job for the world. Seeing how little kids who had been through everything still smiled as if everything was alright was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look we have a new character!! Cool!! I'm so stressed from school already and its barely been three days!! Amazing!! 
> 
> Anyways, I will try to post a chapter at least once a week. I'm also trying to write a High School AU for Hetalia, so I will be focusing on that too. 
> 
> Will Mandy become a main character? Probs not. Will she be in the next chapter? Probably.
> 
> -Come talk to me about this fic, my other fics, Come of Age, or 177(6) on my main tumblr, i-n-f-i-n-i-t-esmiles.tumblr.com!-

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I ended it on a cliffhanger. I'm sure you can guess what's gonna happen though...
> 
> I will try to update within a couple of days, I promise. School starts soon for me and we have a new school this year so it is slightly stressful, but I will write a few chapters in advance and post them later.


End file.
